


Day 6: Reckless Behaviour (I wasn't dropped)

by chiralchaos



Series: Turkstober 2020 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, Turkstober, hinted rufusxtseng?, sassy reno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiralchaos/pseuds/chiralchaos
Summary: If Tseng had ten gil for every time protecting Rufus stressed him out, he could have funded AVALANCHE himself.
Series: Turkstober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 6: Reckless Behaviour (I wasn't dropped)

Summoned to the office, Reno and Rude stand to attention in front of their boss’s desk, Reno’s arms at his side but shoulders tense, Rude’s hands clasped behind his back. Tseng is silent as he studies them, and while his composure remains intact Rude can’t remember ever seeing him this angry.

“You _dropped_ him out of a _helicopter_ ,”

“That is not how it happened at all,” Reno argues, quick to defend the pair of them, “… he jumped.”

Rude groans. Tseng’s eyebrows skyrocket. “Not even that!” Reno continues, stepping forward slightly, “We pretty much dropped him off at a hover! AND the dog was with him.”

Tseng’s determination to remain calm is virtually visible; Rude can see his teeth grinding.

“You _dropped him off_ …” Tseng repeats carefully, “To fight _one-on-one_ … against an ex-SOLDIER,” he says plainly, “Who, might I add, neither of you were able to take out yourselves.” He looks between the two of them, “Would either of you like to tell me why you would do this?”

“He asked,” Reno responds simply. Tseng blinks, and the younger Turk shrugs. “He did!” he continues.

“We did advise against it, sir,” Rude adds, “But he was pretty determined he wanted to try him out himself. And besides …”

Tseng raises an eyebrow.

“… he did a pretty good job on his own.”

* * *

(It’s years later when, exhausted, still recovering, he sighs with exasperation. He’s so tired.

“Why do you have to be like this?” he asks, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “He dropped you out of the damn building. If it wasn’t for us …”

“You’re my Turks,” Rufus replies casually, “It’s your job.”. His expression is soft, and the smile on his lips is, bizarrely, almost affectionate. “Besides, he didn’t drop me,” His smile broadens as Tseng looks up at him. “I jumped.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Turkstober 2020 Day 6, Reckless Behaviour. Honestly though, can we discuss how tired this poor man must be like ALL the time? He DEFINITELY didn't enjoy the Rufus fight as much as we did.


End file.
